Tsubaki the story of a assistant
by DXC-SMASH
Summary: The story of young assistant one of Clockwerk's students, how he turn a young girl into one of fearless assistant. Or the public known her as Tsubaki the deadliest flower
1. I am now your Master

Chapter 1: I am now your Master

Ever been a student to a vile bird? Who main goal to annihilate the just one family clan, known as the Cooper clan. Master thieves from the Egyptian times. This owl would do anything to end them, even letting a child to do the work for him. Having blood on her hands when she was 5 years old but didn't mean she didn't enjoy it or enjoy severing him more. The poor child if she only knew he was the enemy and not the poor mother, she help slaughtered those years ago. And having her poor boy to live without her and teach him, his family thieving, if only that child knew what that evil owl was before slaying countless villages

A quiet night, peace night where a mother and her daughter can enjoy a good story before bed. The mother a raccoon with brown fur wearing a white kimono was knew as Tsubaki the child of this story and her little girl Henriette, having her mother and father's brown eyes, she didn't have their fur color. Her fur was grey, she had on her mother's kimono on for bed, she loves the flowers printed on the cloth. But it was too big on her but she didn't mind

Tsubaki: The princess Kaguya return to the moon, the end

Henriette: Mother, do you know any other story about pirates?

Tsubaki: Not that I know, my little one, but I will find you one tomorrow night. Now it's is late, you must go to sleep now

The young raccoon lays down on her bed and her mother tuck her in, kisses Henriette's forehead. Tsubaki walks out and before she slid the door close, Henriette stood up

Henriette: Do you remember what tomorrow is, mother?

Tsubaki: Of course I do. How can I forget my little girl's day of birth, one of the best days in my life

Henriette: But wasn't meeting father one of your best?

Tsubaki: Yes that also...Speaking of him, wonder how long he will be out. Well good night Henriette

Henriette: Good night mother

She cover herself in her blanket, Tsubaki closes the door and walks back to her room. As she gets ready for bed, but she then felt the a present of someone and right as the stranger was about to reach her. Tsubaki grab his arm and toss him to the wall, she gasp when she saw who she toss, it was none other than her husband Rioichi.

Tsubaki: Oh my, I'm so sorry Rioichi. So sorry

Rioichi: Aah...it's alright, my dear. I should've known that you don't like sneaky surprises

Tsubaki: I really don't but I do love my ninja

She kneel down beside him and kisses his cheek for the being toss to the wall. He return the kiss and kisses her forehead

Tsubaki: How was palace tonight, anything good?

Rioichi: Nothing really interesting but I wanted to return home quickly so I have my gift for Henriette

He gets up and walks to the closet. Opening it, looking for his gift for Henriette, he takes out the Thievius Raccoonus; a an ancient tome handed down from parent to child. And he will be handing it to Henriette tomorrow, when Tsubaki saw the book, she sigh and look way

Rioichi: Tsubaki...If you're not comfortable of me giving this to Henriette, then I won't do it

Tsubaki: No, no, I don't mind you teaching her the Cooper family's tradition. It's just...hard for me since I always thought you were the enemy...And I believe every word that monster of a bird said

Rioichi: But it's not your fault, he was mind controlling you. After all you were very young when you met him

Tsubaki: Mind control no, I did anything he ask me to. I would never flinch, never talk back, or never question him. His words are the things I live by. Maybe I imprinted on him since I had no one

Rioichi puts the Thievius Raccoonus down and hugs his wife. No one body not even their little girl knows that Rioichi's wife was an assassin and he was her target. She even help kill his mother Ling Cooper, Rioichi forgave her for her sins. But she could never forgive herself for all the horrible things she done

The past, she wishes she could change it if she had the chance, the chance to tell her parents that she was sorry. It all happen when she was very young back in China, her home was burnt down to the ground and everyone inside was dead by the fire and Tsubaki was at the new year festival in the village by herself.

When she return, she kneel down on the fresh snow, crying that her home was gone. Young Tsubaki didn't get to apologize to her parents Hua and Nari for all the trouble she cost. Then a giant owl flew down behind her and at the same time it's started to snow

The owl: So there's one survivor left...

She turned around seeing the huge owl and ran up to him, hugging him. Covering his feathers with her tears, she kept repeating the same words

Tsubaki: I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for being a brat... I'll be good now..I promise, I'm sorry

The owl was confused on what to do, he never had a child hug and apologizing to him like this. All he could do is shield her from the snow with his wing and wipes her tear with his other wing.

The owl: Don't cry little one, it show a sign of weakness

Tsubaki: Um, yes sir...

Just like that she wipes her last tears, not knowing why she even listen to a stranger. But seem like a good advice she ever had, he start to walk away but turns arounds

The owl: Come now, let's get out of the cold...or do you want to stay here?

Tsubaki: No, I'm coming sir. Please wait for me

She ran up to him and he continued to walking looking for some shelter. He looks at the little girl, thinking she resembles one of his enemy. He did burnt down his house but wonders if she could be his daughter.

The owl: What is your name little girl?

Tsubaki: Tsubaki, sir

The owl: Tsubaki, like the pretty flower. Well then Tsubaki, you should call master Clockwerk from now

Tsubaki: Yes, yes Master

They sheltered themselves in a cave as it snowed more outside the cave. Tsubaki cubble against Clockwerk's right wing, feeling the feathers how warm they were. She began to close her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep, the bird watch the little raccoon sleeping. He look at the fire, he made to keep warmth, wondering how this girl survived the fire. Then he hears fireworks coming from the village, he realized that the little Tsubaki must of ran off to the festival while he attack her home, but she doesn't know that. And another thought came to mind, what will he do with her now? Is what he thought, he never tooken in a child and didn't know why he may her call him master

Clockwerk: Hmm, what to do with this one….

It was long for him to fall asleep and just he close his eyes, the next thing he knew he hears the sound of birds chirping guessing it was morning. As owl, he would prefer to sleep in the day. Then he notice something off, he lift his right wing and Tsubaki was gone. He look around the cave and lays his head down. Thinking she must of ran off somewhere, not really caring what happens to her since he wasn't really sure what to do with her in the first place

Then he heard small footsteps coming in the cave, he look up and sees Tsubaki all soak and wet. She had a fish on a stick, it was still moving. She walk up to him and tries to give him the fish, Clockwerk wasn't sure what to do with it, he barely eats anything. He smack it out of her hands

Clockwerk: I don't need food like you do

Tsubaki didn't even cry when he smack it out of her hand, she kicks the stick out the cave and just sit down beside Clockwerk. Just looking at the fire what was they were doing. Tsubaki sighs, then Clockwerk got up and walks outside, seeing how bright it was. She got up and follow him, he notice she was follow, could it be she had imprinted on him

Clockwerk: You do know, you could go somewhere else. You don't have to follow me, go anywhere you please

Tsubaki: So...I can go with you?

Clockwerk looks at Tsubaki, he then digs a small hole big in enough for her and bit deep, then grabs her by her kimono. And gently throws her in it

Clockwerk: If you want to stay with me than you have to prove your worthiness to me. You have a nightfall to climb out of this hole if you don't come out then I will leave you have to die

* * *

I had this idea about doing Tsubaki's past. Which is pretty intense. Will be having Supertinagirl6's characters in the fan fic


	2. Without fail

Chapter 2: Without fail

Clockwerk goes back to the cave while he left Tsubaki in the hole, he dug to test her and she has nightfall to get out or he will leave her in the hole. He lays his head down and just like that he fell asleep, as creature of the night he falls a very easily. Young Tsubaki first starts with climbing out of the hole but she kept falling back down to the bottom. Then few hours Clockwerk opens his eyes and sees the sun going down and no sign of Tsubaki. He lays his head back down

Tsubaki: Master!

He look up again and sees Tsubaki running into the cave, she was covered in dirt and her hair was down. She was smiling when she came in

Tsubaki: I did it! I did it!

Clockwerk: Yes...You have and please stop shouting

Tsubaki: Oh yes sir

He looks at her,still unsure what to do with her but she was all dirty with the dirt covering her clothes and bit on her face. He sigh as he gets up from the ground and walks out of the cave, with the sun barely gone

Clockwerk: Come, I know where there a hot spring nearby, to get you clean

She noded and follows him out of the cave, the hot spring were bit far from the cave, They made it just as the moon was full and bright. Tsubaki gasp on how huge it was since she never seen one before, Clockwerk check the water by putting his wing in it and the water felt just right

Clockwerk: Alright, get in while I find you some clean cloths

Tsubaki: Yes master

She took off her kiom and slowly gets in, the water felt nice around her fur. As she rubs off the dirt with the warm water, Clockwerk wonders off bit looking for something for Tsubaki wear and finish something else. When Tsubaki was finished washing herself off, she stay in the water. It was so cold when she step out and wait for her master to be back

Tsubaki: Ooh...

Her ears twitch from the sound all around her, she was in the woods alone with wild animals. Then she hears something coming from the bushes and lu luckily was only Clockwerk. He brought back with him a sword and some kind of red shirt and long skirt, he toss it on the ground

Clockwerk: Here, put it on

Tsubaki: Umm thank you

She puts on the cloths he brought her, she then pick up the sword. Tsubaki took it out of it's sidj and it was sharp

Clockwerk: That will be your weapon

Tsubaki: Weapons? For what?

Clockwerk: For a little mission, but I will let you stay with if you do as I say

Tsubaki: Yes master, I will...but does that mean I have to kill some people

Clockwerk: Perhaps

Tsubaki looks at the sword reflection of her, not sure if she should go with him but what choice she had. She couldn't go back home since there is no home to go back to. She nods, meaning she accepts. For the past few weeks Tsubaki had been put through some training, while traveling to different villages in China. Clockwerk would train her day and night, every training were more treacherous than the last.

He had her learn how to survive, how to use weapons, and how to be never afraid of anything. They climb up to the highest mountain in China, well Tsubaki did, Clockwerk just flew up there. Tsubaki looks down and sees how high they are, the wind was blowing bit harder while being on of the mountain. She gulp, not sure why Clockwerk wanted to do today as training

Tsubaki: Umm, master. What are we doing today?

Clockwerk: A little fear exercise

Tsubaki: But I'm not scared of anything

Clockwerk: Oh are you

Tsubaki: Mhm, the other day when you came destroy those houses and everyone ran away. I didn't even blink

Clockwerk: Hmm...Well then off you go

He pushes her off the mountain, he could hear her scream as she was falling to her boom. He stood there for a few moments and he swooped down like lightning speed. Before Tsubaki hit the ground, Clockwerk grab her just in the nick of time. He lands himself on the ground, Tsubaki was trembling in fear in his wing

Clockwerk: Looks like we have to try again

He sets her down and as he was about to fly back to the top. Tsubaki shouted in her trembling voice, to get his attention

Tsubaki: Master! I promise you...I won't scream...without fail!

* * *

On the chapter young Tsubaki will have her first taste in Cooper's blood


	3. Le Paradox's pet

Chapter 3: Le Paradox's pet

Few more weeks pass by, Tsubaki became more fearless. With all the training the owl put her through, she never beg him to stop or if she could sleep or eat. She was very obedient child like she promise she would be. And every time they came to new village, Clockwerk would leave Tsubaki in a cave or somewhere safe while he does his screah

When he comes back, Tsubaki notice he has been killing, she could see the dry blood on his wings. She never ask what happen and what he did. She just welcome him back by bow. Then one night Tsubaki notice that Clockwerk was taking her to Japan while she was riding his back. When Tsubaki turn around and see bit of China's land, she wave it goodbye

Tsubaki: Bye bye home

Clockwerk: Don't worry Tsubaki. We'll come some day

Tsubaki: I hope so...but why are we leaving China,execute master?

Clockwerk: There is someone I need to someone

Tsubaki: May I ask who is it?

Clockwerk: A Cooper

Tsubaki: A Cooper? What's a Cooper?

Clockwerk: They are clan of thieves, they steal anything and everything. Such horrible creatures they are. They ruin my family name. And they are so proud of themselves, really cidj there while family with honor

Tsubaki: They did? We should eliminate every one of them. All of them, until they're gone

Clockwerk: I agreed Tsubaki. But you think you can help me kill them all?

Tsubaki: Yes, yes I can. I'll train really hard and help you slaughter them all. Those horrible thieves with their stupid honor

It took a matter of days to locate the Cooper, Clockwerk was looking for back at China but it seem she fled to Japan. Then later found her in a village, he planned to lure her out on the open and finish her off. And using Tsubaki to lower her guard, a young girl was also part of his plans. Tsubaki was ready as ever and when the job was complete. Seeing the late Ling Cooper, a female red panda raccoon with white fur and wearing a red dress, black legging and blue boots and mask. Was laying down on the ground cover in her blood, with just his talons clawing into her deep kill her instantly . And Tsubaki saw it all, Ling's blood was all over her kiomi, most children would be terrorful out their mind but Tsubaki was different. She kneeling down and dip her hands in Ling's blood, she tremble in enjoy, this isn't her first time seeing blood but a Cooper's blood looks so beautiful to her. Clockwerk notice the child reaction, he wanted to test her.

Clockwerk: Tsubaki, let go now

Tsubaki: Yes master, but where are we going?

Clockwerk: Somewhere, I just need to test something

Tsubaki: Okay

Clockwerk flew to the middle of nowhere but there was a huge house with fields, it was quite and no being in site. It was pehr to test his student, Tsubaki hop off his back and she was still covered in blood

Tsubaki: What are we doing here?

Clockwerk: Like I said I needed to test something, now take this sword and go inside. Kill everyone inside

He hands her a sword, Tsubaki looks at the sword and the house. She didn't want to talk back to her master, she took a deep breath and walks inside. This her first time killing on her own but in order was order and she does what she was told. Clockwerk waited outside and in couple of minutes he hears screaming inside the house. He wasn't sure if they were Tsubaki screaming, then the screams stop and the front door slide open. Tsubaki came out cover in more blood and the sword was dripping in blood, Tsubaki was catching her breath as she walks out. She looks up at her master with a wicked smile

Tsubaki: That was so much fun. Can we do it again, master? I want to play

She wasn't only one smiling, since forever since the owl smile, his hypothesis was correct. Not only he made this child flawless, he had made her to a killer. But still being a child, Tsubaki fell asleep so quickly and the next she knew, she woke up inside a room. The sound of small birds woke her, she was sleeping in a nice bed with a blanket, it felt like forever since she slept in one. And she noticed was wearing a deep green shirt and pants, as she was about to get up the door open and adult male skunk with a black brad came in, he was wearing deep green martial art uniform, walks in and female skunk wearing a light green and white flowers kiomi. Her hair was up in a bun and she carry a tray with a bowl of rice, bowl of soup and cup of tea.

They both kneels on opposite side of Tsubaki, the female skunk gently set the tray of food down. She smile at Tsubaki as she got up and walks out the room and close the door. Tsubaki looks at male skunk

The male skunk: It's alright, you can eat now before it get cold

She looks at the food and sees how well made it is. She could hear her smooth roaring for. She grade the rice and chopsticks, begins to eat

The male skunk: Tsubaki is your name correct?

Tsubaki nods, with her mouth fill with rice and starts on the soup. Made a the male skunk rub down his beard

The male skunk: Like that red flower. I am Daisuke but you will call master Le Paradox. And the woman that brought you food was my wife, Sue and we have a son. He's around your age, his name is Kenta

Tsubaki: Master? I'm sorry but I have one and I only obey him. Speaking of my master, where is he?

Daisuke: He left, but not to worry he will come back and visit. You see Tsubaki, your master wanted me to train you as assassin

Tsubaki: What's in an assassin?

Daisuke: It's a person who kills people, like how you help master Clockwerk killed that Cooper

Tsubaki: No, I kill five other people last night

Daisuke: Five others?

Tsubaki: Yes by myself. It was a family. I kill the adults first then the children. It wasn't so hard

Daisuke: I see….Tsubaki, how old are you?

Tsubaki: Umm, one..two...three, four, five. Five years old

She was counting with her fingers, as very young child. She barely knows how to count and she show Daisuke how old she is with her fingers. As for Daisuke, he would guess she was seven or maybe nine but killing at such young age might be a simple for him and easier. He got up and stretched

Daisuke: When you're done eating, you can go play with Kenta, he probably outside

Tsubaki: Yes, master Le Paradox

After she was done eating, the young raccoon met Daisuke's son Kenta. He was four years old than Tsubaki and he was wearing deep green cloths as well. He was swinging around a kendo sword in the garden

Tsubaki: You shouldn't be playing with that as if it's a toy

Kenta: Quite, student

Tsubaki: Student?

Kenta: Yes, since I'm the oldest. You'll have to call me master to

Tsubaki: I rather drown in the fish pond than ever call you a master

Kenta: Why you...Oh no

The children look at the huge field and sees a flock of crows dig out the seeds from the field. Kenta scare off a few crows but they came back

Kenta: Ahh! Filthy birds!

Tsubaki: Kenta, hand me the kendo sword

Meanwhile Daisuke was inside with the sliding door was open, reading scrolls as his wife Sue brings him tea. She place the tea on the small table and she place a bowl of rice balls as well

Sue: How long will little girl be staying with us?

Daisuke: Do not know, the master said she will being staying with us as payment

Sue: Is she going to train with Kenta?

Daisuke: Yes but she will be train differently

Sue: But she only a little girl

Daisuke: She isn't when you learn what she done

He slips his cup of tea and then Kenta came running in. He was panting and yelling as he catches his breath

Kenta: Mother! Father!

Sue: What is it, dear?

Kenta: It's that girl...she a monster

Daisuke: What?

The adults walk out and Kenta grabs on to his mother's kimono. They gasp seeing the site in the field. The flock of crows were slaughtered, every one of them. Tsubaki was just standing there with her tongue out and the kendo sword, was dripping with blood

Daisuke: Tsubaki did you do this?

Tsubaki: Yes it was fun. But not as fun hearing Kenta scream


	4. Father and Son

Chapter 4: Father and Son

It wasn't long for Clockwerk to return to Tsubaki at the Le Paradox's home, several days later. And learns her gift has been unleash even. But he still fears that his goal in not complete. He came back with scrolls from Ling Cooper's home, he drop a wooden box of the scrolls in front of Daisuke. He set this tea down and look through the box

Daisuke: Hm, master why did you brings these?

Clockwerk: I need to know if Ling Cooper gave birth to another Cooper and I know she been sending scrolls to her protector Nari. I need you to read them all and see if she ever mention a child in one of these scrolls

Daisuke: Well alright, I'll have a look

He opens one scroll, he wasn't sure if he'll find anything mentioning a child. But he knows that Clockwerk was feared by the thought, if Ling did gave birth to another Cooper, he was also worry. Meaning a Cooper will beat the Le Paradox's name, then Sue came in the room where they were meeting in, she walks in with a tray of tea and rice crackers and set down the tray on the table. She tries to avoid eye contact from Clockwerk, she so terrified of him, she only saw him kill once which haunt her. Knowing he could so quick, he might hurt Kenta, is what she fears more

Clockwerk: Excuse madame Sue, has Tsubaki caused any trouble? If she has, you have my permission to punish her

Sue: Oh..No, she hasn't sir

Clockwerk: Good, she might step out of bound

Sue: She might…

She gets up and walks out of the room, she felt her heart beating so fast. He talk her and claim his student might kill her or her son. What mother wouldn't be scared of that. Clockwerk took a slip of tea from his cup, he watches Kenta and Tsubaki playing outside through the open sliding door. By playing, meaning fighting, they weren't using any weapons, just their far Kenta keeps on throwing punches while Tsubaki dodges them

Kenta: Why won't you fight back?

Tsubaki: Because I'm looking for an opening….And I think I found it

He kick his leg out at her but she jump and land on his leg which was still up. She use two of her fingers and stabbed him like with them. Just like that Kenta fell back and landed on his back. He rubs his chest, feeling all sore from Tsubaki's attack. Daisuke clap impress how fast she was and that technique she used. Tsubaki grin hopping her master saw the whole thing but he look away just as she finish Kenta

Daisuke: Excellent work, Tsubaki. You seem to be improving more. And Kenta needs more training on his defending

Tsubaki: Yes, thank you sir

Kenta: Yes father

Clockwerk gets up and walks up to Tsubaki, he was looking down at her. Tsubaki was still as a board, as he look at her with such a sair. He left his right wing and gently move her hair behind her ears

Clockwerk: There, that much better. I'll off now….Oh and Tsubaki, I need you come with me for some special training

Tsubaki: Yes master

She smile and hop on his back as he open his wings, getting to fly. She finally gets some time with her master again, they flew away from the Le Paradox's home and into the wilderness. Clockwerk still want Tsubaki to have more killing instincts . She hasn't kill anything beside those crows for days, she still a child after all, she might have some other behavior affecting her. So far he made her jump and leap to every tree branch as he use his talons to cut down the branches she was on, testing her speed. He did see her attack on Kenta, but to him it was bit slow. Tsubaki lands on the ground after he cut down the last branch

Clockwerk: Your speed seem to be getting better but not enough

Tsubaki: I'll get faster master. I just have to keep on training

Clockwerk: you'll get faster when you grown bit more

Tsubaki: But I have grown, master

Clockwerk: You have?

Tsubaki: Yes, the other day I became this many

She show six fingers, still doesn't know about numbers yet. But he could tell she meant six, she was six years old now. It was strange that Daisuke didn't mention Tsubaki turned six yesterday, or she didn't tell Daisuke or him. Which made Clockwerk look up at the sky

Clockwerk: Tsubaki, there something I need to do. Wait here until I return

Tsubaki: Yes master, I'll wait here and not move an inch

Clockwerk: Good, I'll back very soon

He flew back to the sky and Tsubaki watch him fly away as she sits down in her meditation position . Slowly minutes seem like hours gone pass by. Tsubaki haven't move a bit but in been so long since she had a meal, she didn't get to eat breakfast this morning. Her stomach started to talk to her and pats her tummy

Tsubaki: Ssh, stomach, we have to wait for master...Even though we haven't eaten anything…

Then she start to smell food, she could smell rice and fish cooking, but the smell was coming from somewhere close by. Tsubaki got and as she was about to take one step. She instantly stop herself and cross her arms

Tsubaki: No, Tsubaki. You have to wait for master. Who cares if you're hungry...and the good smell of fish…Ahh, I can't take it!

She ran after the scent of food, she couldn't take anymore. She thought she a few bowls of food and quickly go back to the spot her master was told her to be. She found the a pot cooking with fishes on the sticks cooking next to a fire and there were two packs on the ground. She avoids them and opens the pot, sees rice cook to perfectly. She then grab a bowl from the ground and stuff it with rice, she sat down and gobbles down the rice and nibble the cooked fish

Tsubaki: Mmm, that so good

?: Hey, what are you doing?

Tsubaki turns around and a young raccoon boy with dark brown fur, wearing a blue and white shirt with dark blue pants, his hair was bit darker than his fur, his bangs look as if they were covering his bangs. He was holding some sticks in his hands, he look so young and innocent, but he was bit taller than Tsubaki. She look at him with a scowl and she went back to eating. The raccoon boy walks up to her and gently puts the sticks on the ground. He spoke with a nervous voice after he saw her scowl look

The raccoon boy: Umm….That doesn't belong to you

Tsubaki: So what if doesn't

The raccoon boy: It's for me and my father

Tsubaki: Then what are you going to do about it?

The raccoon boy: W-what?

She looks up at him with her delievish grin, the boy slowly backs away. Then an adult male raccoon came walking towards the campsite, with more fish on a spear. He whistled a humble tone. He made it to the campsite where he and his son were going to spend the night, he was about to shout, but he saw Tsubaki sitting on top of the boy's back and she was still eating. The father was speechless, was his son playing with another child or was he stopping someone.

Tsubaki saw the adult raccoon, she was calm about it. Later after getting off the boy and letting her eat with them. Tsubaki and the boy were eating, the boy sat next to his father, as he connected everything together

The Father: Oh, I see you were just hungry. Well how is it?

Tsubaki: It taste good, sir. And thank again

The Father: You're very welcome and my name is Daichi and this is my son, Rioichi. What is your name little one?

Tsubaki: Tsubaki. May I say your son really need to work on his skill. It only took a second of me to put him down

Rioichi: That's...not true and I can't hit a girl

Daichi pat his son on the head, Rioichi just pouts. It was true, his father did rise him not to attack young girls. Tsubaki nods her head and took a huge bite of fish, following that with a drink of water

Daichi: Tsubaki, does your mother and father know you're out here?

Tsubaki: No, they're dead. They both die in a fire back in china

Daichi: Oh I'm very sorry….So you came from china? Rioichi's mother also came from china…

They both look all sad at the same, Tsubaki notice but she didn't want to say anymore. Young Rioichi was about to cry but his father wrap his arm around him. Which made him smile bit, soon they all notice it was getting dark

Rioichi: Father, shouldn't we find some shelter to sleep in?

Daichi: Ah yes, we should

Tsubaki: Alright then, thank you for the meal. I should go now

Daichi: And one thing Tsubaki, why are you doing here, in the middle of this forest?

Tsubaki: I was training with my master

Daichi: Oh I see. Where is this my master of yours now?

Tsubaki: He went to go get something and told me to wait here for him

Couple minutes later Tsubaki was struggle to get free from Daichi, he was holding her under his arms. He was walking with Rioichi behind him. He was carrying his pack. Tsubaki kept on struggling to get free, she had to go back to the spot she was waiting her master

Tsubaki: Let me go! Let me go!

Daichi: Stop struggling, this is for your own good. A little girl shouldn't be out here all by herself

Tsubaki: I'm not, I have to go wait for my master. Now let me go!

Rioichi: You should listen to my father, he always knows what's best

Tsubaki: Quite it you. I wasn't speaking to little weakling like you

Soon they reached a village, Daichi went and talk to the elder of the village, if he could take Tsubaki in. He bow as the old female cat accept Tsubaki coming to live with them and even accepted him and his son to stay the night

The old cat: Of course. We take in all kinds of lost children

Daichi: Thank you so much. I really am grateful

The old cat: It's no trouble at all, so where are the children?

Daichi: Oh they're…

He turn around and sees Tsubaki was gone and so was Rioichi. He yell out his son name, Tsubaki's ears twitch hearing Daichi's voice. She was back in the woods, walking back where she was waiting for Clockwerk. But Rioichi was trying to stop her, he grab her hand

Rioichi: Please let's go back. My father found you a home, you can stay

Tsubaki: I don't want to stay there and living with idiots!

She pull her arms away from him and it caused him to fall on the ground. Tsubaki hop on top of a fallen tree. Rioichi got up and wipe of the dust on him

Tsubaki: You make me sick...Just looking at you, your face fill with fear...I use to make that face a lot...but I learn the world always will be a place surrounded by darkness and hunt down those who make it curle

She step off the tree and kept walking. Rioichi wanted to stop her but he thought about what she said. He returned back to his father and it was time for bed.

Rioichi and Daichi set their beds it the guest room, Rioichi couldn't sleep, thinking about Tsubaki. All lone in the woods, she could die or survive out there. He lays down as Daichi tucks him in

Daichi: What's wrong Rioichi? Please don't tell me, it's that Tsubaki girl

Rioichi: I should of stop her and took back her here

Daichi: It's alright, she might be with her master by now

Rioichi: I hope so…

Daichi: Hmm….Rioichi, do you think you made have a little shine to Tsubaki

Rioichi: What!? No, of course not

He blush so bright, he hind it from his father but Daichi knew he was blushing. They both said night to one another. But It was long in till Rioichi heard a scream, he woke up and sees his father, looking through bit the sliding door

Rioichi: Father, what is happening?

Daichi: Shh...I want you to stay here

Rioichi: Why? Please don't go

He grab his father, by his waste. Hugging him so tight, not wanting to lose him too. Like what happen to his mother Ling

Daichi: Rioichi, please. I'll be fine. Now go hide in the closet and don't come out in till I come back

He does what he was told as Daichi left the room to what's all the commotion. Rioichi hind in the closet, like his father told him to do. It was all quite, Rioichi was trembling, it was just like before when his mother Long was still alive. He was the last one to say goodbye to her and she even call him a ninja. He was afraid of losing his father next, he doesn't have anyone else.

His ears twitch by the sound of footsteps, he thought it was his father and wanted to come out. But he couldn't since he was told not to until Daichi came back. The footstep start getting louder and louder. And the closet swung open and to his surprise, it was Tsubaki. She was wearing a new red martial arts uniform, she was smiling

Tsubaki: Found you

Rioichi: Tsubaki, what are you doing here?

Tsubaki: I came to play

Rioichi: I can't play, my father is out there by himself

Tsubaki: Don't worry, he's alright. But as for you…

She lunged at him and hold his neck tight, trying to strangle him. Rioichi tries to pull her away but she was somehow stronger than him. He could barely breath as she strangle him more

Tsubaki: Ooh, what's wrong? Don't you want to play, Rioichi?

Rioichi: Aahh...Stop...Please…

He gathered up all his strength and push her off him. He catch his breath and cough, Tsubaki just laugh

Tsubaki: Yay, finally

Rioichi: What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?

Tsubaki: Why? Why not, it fun to see person's face with the look of suffering

Rioichi: Did you...Did you kill your parents?

Tsubaki: What...Me, kill them?

Rioichi: Yeah, did you….No wonder, you're insane

Tsubaki: No…I wouldn't never even lay one finger on my parents!

She starts looking at her angry scowl and some tears were shedding her cheeks. She trembles and ran up to him with her hand as fist. Just like it was morning, Daichi saw all the villagers dead on the ground, even the nice cat lady, he sigh, can't believe someone would do this

Rioichi: Father!

Daichi looks up and see Rioichi coming out of the house with a black eye on his left eye. Rioichi ran to his father and Daichi put him up and hugged him so tight

Daichi: Oh thank god, you're alright. But what happen to you? Where did you get that black eye?

Rioichi: I don't remember

Look at the father and son from a far, Tsubaki and Clockwerk were watching them on top of a tree. Tsubaki smile, seeing them all happy

Clockwerk: So you let them live?

Tsubaki: Yes, I wanted to try that forgetting move, you taught me

Clockwerk: Hm, I see

Tsubaki: Oh thank you for the new clothes and for letting me kill everyone in the village

Clockwerk: Your welcome and happy birthday Tsubaki

Tsubaki: Thank you master

She yawns and close her eyes, she almost fell off the tree branch but Clockwerk caught in time with his wing

Clockwerk: Let's take you back to the Le Paradox's home, my dear


	5. Child play

Chapter 5: Child play

After a few weeks of training, Tsubaki's skill gotten better and better. Each day master Daisuke made sure her put her in the train, Clockwerk wanted her to be in. One day Daisuke found something very interesting in one of the scroll, he waited until Clockwerk came to visit them. It was a nice summer day, Tsubaki and Kenta were picking apples in the garden, Tsubaki climbs up as Kneta hold the basket for apples. Inside one the room in the Le Paradox's home. Daisuke place the scroll on the table, all roll open

Daisuke: It might not be much but in this, Ling's proif mentions a child. His child and it's Tsubaki

Clockwerk: So she was his daughter were keeping her live, is that all what it said?

Daisuke: No, it just said. Dear Ling, my wife and I have given birth a young beautiful little girl. ANd we named her Tsubaki, like beautiful white and red flower. We hope someday that she will meet you

Clockwerk: Ha, it's bad. He doesn't know that she help kill Ling. What about all the other scroll?

Daisuke: Nothing sir. Just telling her never given up hope and telling her your current location. But master Clockwerk, why did you keep Tsubaki? She's the enemy's child

Clockwerk: I didn't knew she was his child. But then again she looks bit like him, no wonder it made me feel sick just looking at her

Daisuke: So you actually hate her?

Clockwerk: Just bit, she show some use. Why do you ask, you want her dead as well

Daisuke: No, no. She might be the enemy's daughter but she still remains as a useful tool. Just one more thing does she know you were the one, who burned down her home and kill her parents?

Clockwerk: No and I prefer to keep it that way for your sake. She's getting to well of the art of killing. If she finds out about this then you and your family will be kill by that little girl. And your family name will be put to shame

Being unaware as they talked, Kenta heard everything from outside the room. He was holding a tray with tea for the master and his father, his mother ask him to bring it to them. But he heard them from the thin door. Kenta knock the door before entering

Kneta: Father, I brought tea for you and the master. May I come in?

Daisuke: Oh, just leave the tray on the floor. I'll get it

Kenta : Okay then

He set the tray on the floor gently making so none of the tea slips. And walks to the kitchen, he sees his mother and Tsubaki washing the dishes. He smirked when he saw Tsubaki getting off the stool she on. Tsubaki look up at him and saw his smirk, she never like it when he does that, it usually meant he was planning something

Tsubaki: Please wipe that stupid grin off your face

Kenta: Oh was I grinning, didn't even notice

Tsubaki gave him a swol look, she took off rope she was using to keep her sleeves from getting wet. she walks to her room with Kenta following her. He then stop her with his hand against the wall in her way

Kenta: Did you really kill untried village by yourself?

Tsubaki: Yes I did, it was just small village anyways. And I was about to kill a boy around your age with my bare hands

Kenta: God what is wrong with you? Who even rise you?

Tsubaki: Master and my late mother and father

Kenta: Speaking of them, did you have anything to do with them dead?

Tsubaki felt her heart fast just like before when that young boy said if she kill her parents, which made her blood boil. She would never harm her parents but she does things to get their attention like paint on the wall, break things, even kill her mother favorite pet fish. They were mostly busy even her father. He was a samurai from japan and he came to China to complete his training but he did told Tsubaki once that he work for a good family and was good friends with the daughter, but he never mention them by name. When he was still alive, he usually go back and forward to Japan and back to China for some kind of business. As for her mother, she was the daughter of a noble men in China and head of a huge town of China. They were treated like royalty, her father and mother met when he was done severing the family, and was hired to be the noble's daughter bodyguard but end up falling in love with one another.

Soon they got married and had Tsubaki, her mother was mostly busy with town people but had time to spend with her little girl. Tsubaki mostly wanted her father's attention, he takes her out to fishing and walks when he come home. Lately she been getting more trouble and on the last day they were both alive, she told them that she hated them. Remembering all that just now, she wanted to punch Kenta and beat him until he could bare speak. When she rise her hands up, but stop, thinking maybe it was her fault they're dead, just maybe if she didn't get in trouble again, they were all went to the new year festival together. Kenta was about to block her attack, he notice something new, that he would never see in his life. Tsubaki started to cry, her tears made her eyes all puffy. The tears came down her cheeks

Tsubaki: Ahh, I didn't kill my mama and papa...I didn't….I want...I want...My mama and papa!

Then Sue came in the hallway, to put out the sheets and she saw Tsubaki crying, walks up to her, trying to calm her down and Daisuke came to see what's all the commotion. He gasp when he saw Tsubaki crying. Soon she cry herself to sleep, Sue took her back to her room and gently place her in bed and rubs her head as she was sleep.

Back in the room, where Daisuke and Clockwerk were meeting, Daisuke paste back and forth, in front of Kenta. He doesn't why he is in trouble after making Tsubaki cry, but it was strange to see her cry like that

Daisuke: What did you do to her?

Kenta: I didn't do anything to her

Daisuke: Kenta, you better not be lying

Kenta: I'm not and why do you care if she cries like baby, beside she is one

Daisuke: She's will be the reason why this family's name is becoming history and you might end ruin it

Clockwerk: Not exactly true

Daisuke: What do you mean?

Clockwerk: I wasn't sure if she could keep up with killing without having any remorse

Daisuke: But if she does get remorse, than she will be useless to us

Clockwerk: All do time, we just have make sure we never mentioned her parents again or she'll break down again

Sue still rubs Tsubaki's head, she was disgusted hearing a loud voices from the other room. Hearing them worry if Tsubaki turns soft and useless

Sue: Aah, men. You poor thing

Tsubaki: Mmm...Mama

Still fast asleep, she was dreaming and remembering back when she killed her mother pet fish, a Komodo Fisher father brought back for them. Tsubaki could help and take it out, it's pound and see it squirm around on land. And then her mother Hue saw her doing that. Hue gasp seeing her daughter doing that, she ran to Tsubaki

Hua: Tsubaki, what are you doing?

Tsubaki: I was just playing

Hua: Ah, Tsubaki. You can't just do that to animals. Oh the poor thing

Tsubaki: It's a stupid fish, why do you care more for that thing

Just like that she woke up, it was new day. Tsubaki rubs her eyes from exhaustion. She saw master Clockwerk shadow from the outside from her door. Tsubaki got up and open the door

Clockwerk: Good morning Tsubaki

Tsubaki: Morning master

Clockwerk: Tsubaki, the other day you surprise me. I didn't think you could cry like that

Tsubaki: I...I am very sorry I did, master

Clockwerk: You think you can still be an assassin Tsubaki? Do you like killing without feeling horrible or any remorse at all?

Tsubaki: ….No...I do like killing master….I actually love doing it.

Clockwerk: You do?

Tsubaki: More than anything, I love hearing them scream in fear and the color of blood is beautiful but not as beautiful as Cooper's blood

Clockwerk pats her head and rubs her cheeks with his wings. She giggles, his feathers were so soft. Tsubaki hugs his wings, in her mind he was the only one who could make her smile

Tsubaki: I love you, master

Without knowing, Kenta saw how Tsubaki was smiling, he grin, knowing the truth. That the old bird actually hates her and just using her. As well as his family, she was just a tool


	6. Pretty Flower

Chapter 6: Pretty Flower

In the outskirts of a castle in Japan at the dead of night, there were so many soldiers with heavy set of armor and a sword in their hands. They were ready for battle, the general boar was riding his white house, telling them to get ready. He rode his hose back inside the palace. The shogun a black cat, was looking out at his window, seeing his soldiers. And then the general came in, he knee down

The General: My lord, the castle's grounds are all guard by my men

The Shogun: Ah, will your men last before he comes?

The General: Yes, they all ready for battle but why do you worry? It's just Le Paradox, what kind of army will he have to beat us with?

The Shogun: I do not know, but he send me threatening scroll that's when I have to act

The General: A scroll?

The Shogun: It was written in blood, general

The General: Oh…

They both start to hear something outside, they both look outside the window. They saw something moving so quickly, cutting the soldier in half, half of the guards have fallen so fast. The shogun tremble in fare that he was next

The Shogun: No! No, I don't want to die

The General: Sir, calm down please. There is no way on earth that thing will come in with all the manpower we have left

?: Oh really?

The general and the shogun felt a shiver down their spine. They both turn around trembling, they saw a female raccoon with black hair in a low pony tail, she was wearing a black ninja like clothing. It was covered in blood, holding the sword she kill half of the soldiers with. The raccoon is actually Tsubaki but bit much older. She walks up to the shogun but the general blocks her from him

Tsubaki: Get out of my way or die

The General: You better say your prays

He grab his sword and swung it down at her. But she stop the blade with her hands and made it go backwards in the general's chest. She then walk up to the shogun, he fell to the floor and bow down to her

The Shogun: Please, please spare me. I'll give you anything you want! Anything!

Tsubaki: What I want is to cut your head off

She got her sword ready and swung it down through the shogun's head without blinking. Then more guards came, Tsubaki looks up at them with her horrifying grin

Tsubaki: Welcome to the party

On their horses, Kenta and his father rode all the way to the palace, they sent Tsubaki to. They saw one of the towers on fire. They hurry to the palace grounds, Daisuke was relief to see Tsubaki was alive, she was on the steps of the palace main gate. She was sitting down holding her sword, it wasn't surprise that she was covered in blood again. But for Kenta, he was about to turn up his dinner, seeing the site of dead bodies all around the ground. He couldn't believe that the little girl he knew, was still the same killing machine that his father is so proud of

Daisuke: Ah, well done again, Tsubaki

Tsubaki: Thank you master Daisuke. Here the scroll you were wanted and the stone bowl of Buddha.

Daisuke: Oh thank you. This will do nicely as an offering for my ancestors

Tsubaki: That why I brought it. And if you came with me, I'll show you the treasure room

Kenta: Father, I told she's a demon from hell

Daisuke: More like an angel to me, but be glad she didn't cut your head off

Kenta: She try twice, remember

After ransacking the shogun's palace, they all went back to the Le Paradox's home. Tsubaki was sleeping in her room, resting from such a bored mission. She was sleeping peaceful, then Sue came in, she quietly walk in seeing Tsubaki asleep. She couldn't believe how Tsubaki grown, she only three years younger than Kenta but she has became the age of a young maiden. Sue rubs Tsubaki's head gently

Sue: Tsubaki, dear. It's time to wake up

Tsubaki: Mmm...Please miss Sue...Five more minutes

Sue: Please call me Sue, dear. I don't need to be reminded how old I am

Tsubaki: Then please Sue, let me sleep

Sue got up and open the door to outside, letting the sunlight in. Tsubaki covers her face with her blanket, she groan when bit of sunlight hit her face. She mostly use to the dark, Sue took the sheet off her and put them a side

Sue: Come now, Tsubaki. It time to eat

Tsubaki: Ahh...Fine

She pouts when she finally got up and walks into the kitchen, she rubs her face with cold water to wake her which did the trick. She saw the food on the table, already for her. She sat down and start eating but she notice there wasn't a bowl for Kenta or Daisuke. Sue came in with a basket of fruits

Tsubaik: Sue, where is the food for your husband and son?

Sue: Oh Daisuke and Kenta went to mountain temple to do some training. They left early this morning

Tsubaki: I see...Mmm, I have the day off, sound nice

Sue: Which reminds me, Daisuke wanted me to give you a list of chores today

Tsubaki: What...

Sue: Hehe, just kidding. He want you to relax today, child

Tsubaki: Oh…

She finishes her bowl of rice and claps her hand to speak thanks in Japanese culture

Tsubaki: Thank you for the food

Sue: You're welcome

Tsubaki: Now I'll just go back to bed

Sue: Tsubaki-chan, there is one thing I would like you to do

Tsubaki felt a shiver down her spine, seeing Sue all smiling. She really hates it when people other than Daisuke and Clockwerk tells her what to do. But Sue was an exception, she the one who feds, clean her's clothes and give her bathes. Tsubaki could never hurt her, she was too sweet and too kind to be. But sometime whenever Kenta and his father are gone, she and Tsubaki were the only one in the house, she likes doing girly things with Tsubaki. She doesn't really like doing those feminine things with Sue. But she could never say no to her even if she try

Tsubaki: Yes Sue?

Sue: I want you to go shopping with me

Tsubaki: Ah…

Going to the villager their home, Tsubaki wear her favorite outfit, a red martial art uniform with black sleeves, pants, and flats. With her hair in a low ponytail. Sue was wearing her light green kimono and her hair was up in a bun with cute flower pins. She hums as they walk around the market. Tsubaki can get why Sue always doing this stuff with her, because she didn't have a daughter of her own.

Tsubaki: Sue, what do you plan on getting this time, a new tea pot, new kimono, or new sandals?

Sue: I'm not getting anything for me, I'm getting things for you, hehe

Tsubaki: What do you mean?

Sue: I'm going to get you a new clothes and getting rid of those old tacky clothes you wear

Tsubaki: Tacky? This is a martial arts uniform. Beside I hate wearing kimonos, their so baggy and they feel like their slid off you. Not to mention I am an assassin. I can't wear that

Sue: Tsubaki, no matter what you are you're still a beautiful young lady. Who needs to dress as a young lady now

Tsubaki: Please Sue no

Sue end up buying new kimono, sandals and make up for Tsubaki and help her put it that stuff on. Daisuke and Kenta finally return home from their train

Daisuke: You seem to be getting better, Kenta

Kenta: Thank you, father

They both walk in and gasp seeing a Tsubaki all dress up, with her hair up and shiny with two hair pins. Wearing a red kimono with white flowers all over it. She was wearing bit of make up, Kenta was blushing bit since he never seen her all dress up before. Daisuke had his mouth open wide, wondering what happen to his prize student

Daisuke: What the hell happen to you?!

Tsubaki: Ah, master Daisuke. I...I can explain

Sue: It was all me, dear

Daisuke grab his wife's hand and too the other room, to discuss about what she done to Tsubaki, she sigh that she got Sue in trouble. Kenta sat down in front of Tsubaki, he was looking at her, can't believe how well done his mother did to her. Tsubaki didn't like the he was looking at her

Tsubaki: What are you looking!?

Kenta: Oh nothing but I'm actually surprise you have a frame under all that

Tsubaki: You pig!

In the other room Daisuke didn't know what to yell out to his wife. He had his arm cross, trying not to slap her or anything else to show his anger

Daisuke: What the hell did you do to my prize student!?

Sue: All I did was dress her nicely

Daisuke: But why, she a killer not some...doll to play with!

Sue: Daisuke, dear please don't yell. But look at it this way, Kenta is already the age to find himself a wife and Tsubaki is the at the age of finding a husband. If I make her more appealing to Kenta, they might be a good match. With Tsubaki's beauty and Kenta's pride, we can have a beautiful grandchildren

Daisuke: With her skills and his bloodline….They'll make the perfect child for this family's reputation! Sue, my darling you are a genius!

Sue: Oh...Thank you, but dear that's not what I meant...

Daisuke: But how would we make them a couple, they could barely get along

Sue: Dear, dear. You can't just force them to love one another, you have to let this go in their own paste

Daisuke: You really think that will work?

Sue: I do and it seem to be working now

She poke her head out the doorway and sees Kenta and Tsubaki being civilized for once,drinking tea as they sat down, so calm like

Kenta: Why did you let my mother do that to you?

Tsubaki: It was so hard not to say no to her

Kenta: You should try to, it will make thing easier for you. But I have to say she really knows what looks good on you. I mean that is a nice kimono

Tsubaki: I hate kimonos, back in China if a women dare shows her bare ankle, she will be known as a cunt

Kenta: That seem a bit much

Tsubaki: Not really….Did you hear that?

Theirs ears to twitch by the sound of flapping and Tsubaki knew who would make a sound like that. She got up and the door just as Clockwerk landed. Tsubaki smile with joy and bows

Tsubaki: Welcome back master

Clockwerk: Tsubaki, what are you wearing?

Tsubaki: Oh...it's nothing, master. Are you here for some new training drills?

Clockwerk: No but I came here for you to come with me back to China. I have some associates that are very interested in your skills

Tsubaki: Alright, I'll go pack my things

Clockwerk: And I might need Kenta and his father as well

Daisuke: For what master?

He steps out the house and Kenta was leaning on the door with his arm cross

Clockwerk: The Tsoa family want to meet Tsubaki and need some assistant

Daisuke: The Tsoa family you say, well then let's get our things ready. Come, Kenta

Kneta: Umm...Yes, father

They walk back inside, getting their things and so was Tsubaki. She was so excited to go back to China. Her birth country, she was also wanted to make tribute to her mother and father. And hopefully master Clockwerk would notice her new skills and take her with him from now. Lately he been lacking in visits, which bother Tsubaki a little. It took few day to China on Clockwerk's back and to make it to the Tsoa family's home. It was a huge and beautiful Chinese palaces, Tsubaki has ever seen

The palace guards greeting them and walks them into the throne room. The guards were bit scared of Clockwork, for being such a huge bird. Kenta and Daisuke were impressed of the palace, looking at every valuable furniture, art, vases and statues. Tsubaki was just glad to be back in China but she really doesn't know why master Clockwerk wanted her to meet the Tsoa family but when he mention her skills, she knew what he meant. When they made it to the throne room, the was a rooster wearing a heavy suit of armor. The rooster got up to greet his guest

Clockwerk: I see the rooster is finally up after the sun came up hours ago

The rooster: You made bring fear to others but you do not have the art of insults, Clockwerk

Clockwerk: May it be true, Tsoa. But I also hate wasting my time

Tsoa: Very well, so this is the student you been teaching?

He walks to up to Tsubaki and walks in circle around her. He couldn't believe that the old bird would teach a girl how to be an assassin. But he couldn't help on how lovely she looked.

Tsoa: Is she fast enough to beat a cheetah?

Daisuke: Cheetah?

Clockwerk: She is and she will kill this cheetah you fear

Tsoa: Ho, no I do not fear this cheetah. I just want him dead and if she does finish him. You will have what you desire

Kenta: What about us?

Daisuke: Kenta, silent

Kenta: But father, we didn't come here for nothing

Tsoa: Hmm, well there might be a reward for you also. But first the girl has to do her part

Tsubaki: I'm sorry, this girl has a name

Tsoa: And what would that be?

Tsubaki: Tsubaki, the deadliest flower

Tsoa: Deadliest flower, I do like that

Daisuke walks up to Clockwerk and he leans down so he could what he was whispering to him

Daisuke: When did she call herself that? And also why do you need my son and me here?

Clockwerk: I have no idea but it sounds very interesting. Now I want you and your son to look for what I came here for. Just in case if Tsoa doesn't keep his word and ends up taking us in advantage

Daisuke: Why don't you trash the palace instead?

Clockwerk: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Le Paradox. No, Tsoa isn't just some bird and he lot smarter than you and your son put together

Daisuke: I see...wait, say what?


	7. Kill them all

Chapter 7: Kill them all

Tsubaki got dress in one of the room of Tsoa's palace. She didn't get why she was here just to kill some cheetah. Her master didn't really told her everything on why they're all here for. But an order was an order, just kill this cheetah and be done with it, what she told herself. She walks out of her room, wearing her black assassin clothing with a red scarf around her neck, she carry her sword and her fan.

Clockwerk leads her to the town near Tsoa's palace. With the moon full it bright the whole place makes things easier for her to see. They were sitting on top of Tsoa's statue

Clockwerk: Tsubaki, I want you to kills this cheetah, Tsoa fears and bring his head back

Tsubaki: Yes master but what are you having Kenta and master Daisuke doing?

Clockwerk: That not your concern, now be careful alright

Tsubaki: Master, are you losing faith in me?

Clockwerk: No, I am not. Tsubaki, I need you to make sure you kill this man and be done with it. Tsoa say that the only way this cheetah will sneak into the palace is from this town

Tsubaki: I think I can take care of this cheetah on my own after all I took down shogun's whole army

She warp the red scarf around her mouth and slid down the statue, jumps to a rooftop of house and on to the next one. Meanwhile just arriving to the town near Tsoa's palace, the cheetah was running in full speed through the streets but he stop, he could sense some kind of present near him. And jumps up as three Kunai blades planted on the ground where he was standing. He jumps so high he landed on top of one the houses.

He looks up and see on another rooftop was Tsubaki, she was holding more Kunai. Tsubaki instantly knew this was the cheetah, she was after and the cheetah knew that Tsoa must of sent someone to kill him. He smirk to the challenge

The cheetah: Well hello there, I didn't think the Tsoa family had good greets for me

Tsubaki: Don't count on it, because I'm order to bring your head to Tsoa

The cheetah: That so. This will be fun, the name is Kotetsu and yours?

Tsubaki: Why should I tell you?

Kotetsu: Won't it be nice to share names before we kill one another

Tsubaki: Very well, I am Tsubaki

Kotetsu: Tsubaki? Sounds like a lady's name? Wait are you a women?

Tsubaki: Yes do you have a problem with that?

She grab her katana out of her scabbard and leap to rooftop Kotetsu on and swung her sword but he pops out his claws and stop the sword. He then grabs it out of her hands and throws it away from her.

Kotetsu: Yes, but I could spare you

Tsubaki: Spare me? Not on my life

She was back to punch him but once more, he grab her fist and her other hand. Pushes her against down to the ground of the roof. He grin as he removes her scarf with his mouth. Tsubaki couldn't get him off her, he's too strong

Kotetsu: I'm still surprise they sent their most beautiful assassin after me. I think tonight is my lucky night. But it such a shame I have to kill you….but maybe I don't have to

Tsubaki: What?

To her surprise, Kotetsu put his lips against hers. Tsubaki's eyes widen, she was getting kiss by some random stranger and worst of all this is her first kiss. She gather up all her strength and kick him off of her. She wipe her mouth and takes out her fan. She was about to cut off Kotetsu's head with her fan but he dodge it

Kotetsu: You really think a fan will hurt me?

He then felt a slight pinch on his cheek and dip of his blood slid down his cheek. He rub the small cut on his cheek, he licks his blood off his hand

Kotetsu: On second thought you can

Tsubaki: Prepare to die

All she could use was her fan and Kotetsu use his sharp claws to block her fan from time to time. Tsubaki could admit he has skill, bit higher than her and far from Kenta. What made him any different from all the men she fought. She remember that he kissed her and made stop for a second which gave Kotetsu the perfect timing. He slashed his claws at her arm and chest but not so deep. Tsubaki shouts in pain, she still fought back but with the blood she lost, made her bit slow

She pants from exhausted from all the blood loss. Kotetsu stop and held Tsubaki in his arms, he has a good conscience and fought with a code that once the opponent is badly hurt in battle, you could either kill him or pity them. But he can't just kill her like that

Kotetsu: Oh no, I might of over done it. Perhaps so I can take her back to the Kojiki clan. She might be some good use and fight on the right side….

He felt something sharp going through his chest as he drops Tsubaki. And he slides off the roof and on to the hard ground. Clockwerk shakes his claws off to get the blood off of it. He looks at Tsubaki, who was unconscious. He didn't get why she was acting so differently. Clockwerk both Tsubaki back to Tsoa's palace, Tsoa was sitting down waiting for them. Clockwerk was still holding Tsubaki in his wings, he toss a bag where it had Kotetsu's head in it

Clockwerk: There like you ask me to bring you

Tsoa: Hmm, wonderful. Now leave my palace

Clockwerk: What?! We had a deal!

Tsoa: Yes, but the girl had to kill the cheetah, not you

Clockwerk: How did..

Tsoa: You really think that I wouldn't have and an eye on you

He snap his fingers and two of his guard toss Daisuke and Kenta, they were beat up pretty bad but they could still walk

Tsoa: It really hard to find good help these days

Clockwerk: You gotta be kidding me. What do you want Tsoa?

Tsoa: What I want is the girl

Clockwerk: You want Tsubaki?

Tsoa: As my bride, she might have not have beaten the cheetah. But she has what I want in a women. If you want that scroll, you'll have to give me the girl

Clockwerk: Alright, you can have her

Daisuke: Master no!

Tsoa: Good choice

Clockwerk hands Tsubaki over to Tsoa and he hands Clockwerk the scroll, he been searching for. That was all they needed, Clockwerk, Daisuke, and Kenta walks out of the palace. As for Tsubaki, she woke up in a nice bedroom. She couldn't remember what happen, her mind was blank. She gets up from the bed and she saw in the mirror, she was wearing a red ceremony wedding dress

Tsubaki: What in the world…

Then the door open and Tsoa walks in, all dress up as well. Tsubaki slowly walks backs, she was so confuse what was going on

Tsoa: Your finally awake my dear

Tsubaki: Your dear? What is going on and where is my master?

Tsoa: He is long gone by now and you young lady are going to become my wife

Tsubaki: Your wife!? There is noway I would ever marry someone like you. And what do you mean he is gone?

Tsoa: Your master sold you to me and now you are mine

Tsubaki fill herself with rage and she grabs a valuable vase and throws it at him. To her, her master would never sell her like that. With her rage showing, Tsubaki took things so far. As Clockwerk, Daisuke, and Kenta were far from the palace and Clockwerk looks through his scroll, showing him how to live as an immortal.

Daisuke: Um, master…

Clockwerk: What is it?

Kenta: It's Tsoa's palace, it's on fire

Clockwerk: What!?

He turns around and see the palace on fire from where he was standing. It was getting out of control, making him drop his scroll and starts to fly

Clockwerk: Tsubaki!

Daisuke: Master, wait!

The owl just flew back to the palace everything was in flames, he saw Tsoa on the ground. At first he thought he was dead where he flow down. But he could see him breathing, then he saw Tsubaki holding a sword. She drop it when she saw her master

Tsubaki: Master!

She ran up to him and hugs him. Burying her face in his soft feathers like when she was young. Clockwork shield her with his wings. Returning back to the home of the Le Paradox. Tsubaki's injuries were healing quickly, she was training harder than before and even learned the art of pressure points. Clockwerk and Tsubaki were sitting on top of the house of the Le Paradox and watch the sun set

Tsubaki: Master, what will we do now? We killed the last Cooper meaning your name will be history and honor

Clockwerk: No, it has not been yet. There is this one more Cooper left

He got up and got his wings ready and flew up into the sky. Tsubaki got up and took out her sword, looking at her reflection on the blade

Tsubaki: Then I will kill that Cooper. I will kill them all!

~back to present time~

Tsubaki and young Henriette were walking in the market, Henriette was holding her mother hands. Tsubaki sigh remembering all she went through and all she use to believe in. But being lost thought, she realizes Henriette disappeared

Tsubaki: Henriette? Where did she go?

Lucky it didn't take so long when she found her little girl. Henriette was kneeling down on the ground, Tsubaki was relieved to see her not hurt

Tsubaki: Thank goodness...What's wrong?

Henriette show her a small hurt bird. It look like it fell from its nest, it didn't seem to be moving. Tsubaki kneel next to Henriette and place her hand on Henriette's back

Henriette: It is dead?

Tsubaki: Umm, no...It a sleep, dear

Henriette: Really?

Tsubaki: Of course, I mean look how peaceful it sleeping

She takes out a handkerchief and covers the little bird with it and gets up. Henriette gets up and hold her mother hands again and walk back home

The End

* * *

Clockwerk, Henriette, Tsoa, and Rioichi belongs to Sony

Kenta, his parents, Ling cooper and Daichi belong to supertinagirl6

Tsubaki and the rest are mine


End file.
